Sink Into Me
by AlejandraMaria
Summary: It's a sunny Saturday and the boys want to go to the pool. But when Carlos loses his helmet, who will help him? Fluffy Jarlos.


It was a beautiful Saturday morning at the Palmwoods, entirely too beautiful to waste. Unfortunately, no one told the boys of Big Time Rush this; seeing as they were currently glued to the television. "Oh man, I can't get enough of this show!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly sitting on the couch with his friends. He was on the edge of his seat and looked as though he was about ready to lunge at the television screen. James glanced at Carlos quickly and chuckled at him, the tall brunette always found it hilarious when the shorter brunette got excited about something. "Carlos! Back up a bit, you're going to go blind sitting that close!" Logan scolded the Latino. The only acknowledgment the genius received was a brisk wave, a silent "shut up." He looked over at Kendall for back-up, but it was James that came to his rescue, "Carlitos, scoot back a bit, you're blocking my view." Carlos whipped his head back, "Oh, sorry James!" and hurriedly moved back. 

Kendall gave Logan an odd look, wondering why Carlos would listen to James instead of Logan. "No problem dude, just don't get in my way again." James replied with a smirk. Carlos gave him a quick smile but kept his eyes glued on the television. Kendall felt a vibrating in his pocket, he took out his phone and saw that he had a text from Jo. "Hey guys, Jo says it's really nice outside and we should go down to the pool to hang out. A bunch of people are down there hanging out." The tall blond informed his friends. "Oh sweet, let's go! I didn't even realize it was a nice day today." Logan replied with a smile. "Wow, Logan! And you're the observant one, too!" James jeered, elbowing the shorter boy's side. Logan huffed and got up to go change.

Kendall bit his cheek, not wanting to aggravate the small boy anymore. He pushed off the couch and walked over to Carlos, ruffling his hair, "Let's go get ready, Carlitos." He looked down to met the gaze of Carlos' famous puppy dog eyes. "Next commercial?" The tan boy pleaded. "Next commerical." A cheer was given, then his eyes were back on the screen. "I think I might stay here with Carlitos, this show's getting good!" James stated not moving his eyes from the television screen. 

When the next commercial came around the taller boy stood up and looked down at Carlos. "Come on Carlos, time to get ready for a day down at the pool!" The smaller boy looked up at his friend and reluctantly stood up, turning off the TV. The two boys made their way up to their shared room in the apartment. After getting dressed Carlos rummaged through the closet. "James, have you seen my helmet?" He asked with a sad tone in his voice, he was starting to get worried. His friend gave him an odd look. "Nope, can't say that I have Carlitos."

He had been perfecting his hair in the bathroom mirror, and when he turned around to speak, he couldn't believe his eyes. In a matter of seconds the destructive Latino managed to destroy the shared bedroom. "Carlos! What did you do?" James shrieked, racing around the room, collecting his precious bandannas that were tossed around the room. "I have to find my helmet!" And Carlos flew through the door. "Logan! Logan! Logan!" The brainy teen froze in the doorway, already regretting coming to check on the missing pair. "Yes...?" He questioned? "I can't find my helmet!" Carlos was now by the top of the swirly slide, "Help me find it!" Logan looked up at the tan boy and smiled, "Yeah, NO!" And he raced from the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Kendall quickly passed by the room wondering what all the commotion was about. "What's going on?" He asked staring at Carlos who was still standing by the slide. "My helmet! It's gone!" The small boy yelled in reply, looking around frantically. Kendall sighed while rolling his eyes. "Carlos, you don't need it. Now hurry up, Jo and Camille are waiting for us by the pool." He stated before going down the slide.

"But I can't leave without my helmet!" Carlos shouted sadly, running downstairs hoping he had left it in the living room. James finally exited the bathroom with his locks perfectly in place. "Hang on Carlitos, I'll help you find your helmet." He said rushing down the stairs. It hurt the taller brunette to see his friend so upset about losing his helmet.

Carlos looked up at James, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, "I've never gone a day without my helmet, I can't lose it!" James heart broke at the sight, he didn't want to see the boy cry ever again. "Shh, don't worry Carlitos, we'll find it. I promise we won't stop looking until we find it." He pulled the tan boy into his arms and rocked him back and forth. Carlos made a sniffling sound and rubbed his watery eyes. "Do you really promise?" He asked, his voice cracking. "I do Carlitos, I do." His friend replied hugging him tighter. After a few seconds of rocking Carlos back and forth he let him go. "Now, let's go find your helmet." James said sweetly giving his friend a smile.

He started looking around the kitchen, thinking his friend might have left it in a cabinet for some weird reason. Not having any luck there, he glanced into the living room, where Carlos was currently looking under the couch cushions. James opened his mouth to say that they would've felt it if they had sat on it. He changed his mind when he remembered that Gustavo managed to sit on Logan for half an hour without knowing. "Hey, I'm done in the kitchen I'll go check Kendall and Logan's room." He said over his shoulder, a grunt his only response. Carlos, not finding his helmet in the couch, started looking in the bathroom. He spent enough time in there so it was possible he could have left it in there. He threw about almost everything in the bathroom and almost broke down in tears when he had no luck.

"This isn't fair. I just want my helmet." Carlos muttered under his breath in frustration. The boy ran out of the bathroom and up the stairs to see where James was. "Have you had any luck?" Carlos asked his friend in a saddened voice. James looked up from under Kendall's bed. "No such luck yet, Carlitos." He replied sadly. Carlos frown deepened and he fell on the bed. "I'll never find Darla again." James stifled a laugh, "Your helmet's name is Darla?" Carlos shot up off the bed, "NO! I didn't name my helmet... Okay, yes. Don't make fun of me." James held up his hands in surrender. "Wasn't making fun of anything. Hey, let's go look in the lobby, maybe we left it there after the grocery cart races." Carlos wiped his eyes and nodded, grabbing James hand to rush to the lobby. James heart was pounding from the contact.

When the two boys got down to the lobby Carlos quickly starting searching for his helmet, Darla. "Don't miss any spot! We have to thoroughly search!" He said starting to look behind couches and fake plants. "Got it!" James replied searching the lobby like his life depended on it. He didn't want his friend to be without his helmet. Although, it was hard to look for 'Darla' when he couldn't get Carlos holding his hand out of his head. James didn't realize that holding hands with another person could send such a jolt through his body.

James tried to shrug off the empty feeling he now had in his hand, and got on his knees to look under a couch. "Woof!" James barely glanced up, "Not now Lightning, we'll play later." "WOOF!" "Lightning, not now!" He shooed the dog away without a second look. Lightning didn't take the hint and licked the top of James' head. "LIGHTNING! MY HAIR!" The brunette jumped up, ready to reprimand the dog when something familiar caught his eye. "Lightning, you have Carlos' helmet! Come here boy." The dog thought that James' step forward was the beginning to a game. "Hey, wait, come back here!" James ran after the dog, not caring that a sweaty teen was never an attractive teen.

Carlos barely over heard his friend yelling at someone. "James, what are you talking about?" He asked slightly annoyed since he couldn't find his helmet. He looked up from the floor where he was on his knees and watched as his friend chased after a dog. "Where are you going?" Carlos shouted getting up and running after his friend. He soon realized that James was actually chasing a dog, Lightning to be exact! 'Why is James chasing after Lighting? This makes no sense!' Carlos thought to himself still chasing after James. "Dog -wheeze- has -wheeze- helmet!" James breathlessly explained, still sprinting after Lightning. After hearing this Carlos kicked it into overdrive, trying to catch up to the dog.

Jo, who was sitting pool side with Kendall, noticed the scene and thought that she could help. She pulled a frisby out of her purse and held it out, knowing Lightning would stop to try and play with it. Being right, as she normally was, the dog quickly threw the helmet aside and ran after the frisby. "Oh man, -wheeze-, thank you Jo!" James yelled in her direction and ran after the helmet.

He finally picked it up from the ground and held it up as though it was a trophy. He stood light headed for a moment and caught his breath. "Carlitos! I got your helmet!" He exclaimed turning around to see Carlos running right at him. The shorter brunette pulled his friend into a giant squeeze, smiling from ear to ear. "Thank you, James! Thank you so much! I thought I would never see Darla again!" James wrapped his arms around Carlos and hugged him back.

The tan boy was so excited to have Darla back in his life. Without thinking he leaned up and gave James a peck on the lips before pulling out of the hug to put on his helmet, patting it twice for safety. He looked back up to James, the smile on his face fading when he realized that James appeared to be frozen in place. "Dude, James, what are you doing?" Carlos waved his hand in front of the taller teen's eyes. "D-did you just kiss me?" James asked.

Carlos' eyes widened at his previous actions, "Oh, I-I-I... Don't hate me! It was the moment!" The tall boy stood frozen in place, it was almost as if he couldn't breath. His best friend just kissed him. On the lips. And he liked it. A lot more than he thought he would. James looked into his friends' eyes, as if searching to see if Carlos regretted his action. He then bent down and felt his lips crashing against Carlos'. He didn't know where it came from, but it felt right, and that's all that mattered to him.

The two only separated after hearing Logan clear his throat. "Are you two dating finally?" He said, arms crossed and tapping his foot. The two looked at eachother confused, "What do you mean, finally?" James asked. With a roll of his eyes and a flick of his wrist Logan replied, "Oh please, you two flirt all the time and have no knowledge of the term 'personal space'. This was bound to happy eventually." "He's right, you know." Kendall said, strolling up to the trio. Carlos shrugged and said happily, "Well if James is up to some man dates, I'm game!" James chuckled and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, "Oh you bet I'm up to it!"


End file.
